Percy is late!
by GreekGirl276
Summary: Percy is picking up Annabeth, but he's late. Percabeth. Drama! Lol


**_Disclaimer: People who read this, I do not own PJO and HOO. The wonderful man who came up with it is called Rick Riordan. I hope this story is better compared to my first one._**

Annabeth was tapping her foot on the ground.

She was standing outside her school waiting for Percy who was late, _again. _Percy was picking was her up so they could go on a date and then to Camp Half-blood.

Next to her stood some of her mortal best friends and not only them, practically the whole school was outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of Annabeth's mysterious boyfriend.

Since her first day on this school, boys were asking her out. But she always said that she had a boyfriend, not that anyone ever believed her. Not even Lily , Sandra and Emma, her best friends at the school.

That's also how she got on the bad side of The Queen Bee, Tiara. Her and her little minions Coco and Tanya ruled the school and had all the attentions of the boys. Which totally disgusts Annabeth, because the male population was only looking at how well their ass looks in those belts they called skirts.

When Annabeth came along their whole view changed. Annabeth was intelligent, athletic and good looking, so why couldn't other girls be like her. On top of that came that Annabeth bested her with an vocal fight and embarrassed Tiana in front of all the popular kids.

So since then Tiana made sure that every day of the school year was hell for Annabeth and her puny friends.

The sound of heels clicking on the ground pulled her out of her daydream. Tiana's ugly painted face appeared in her face. With her sidekicks on either side of her. As usual they were wearing skimpy clothes, had a fake tan and dyed hair.

''Looks like someone was lying.'', She said, while smirking.

Annabeth wanted to punch her make-up of her face, but instead of that she glared at her. It satisfied her that Tiana flinched.

''No, I was not lying. He's just a bit late.'', Annabeth said and added under her breath: '' As usual. ''

''Pathetic.'', Tiana spat ,'' see people she is just-''

Before she could finish her sentence a blue Chevrolet Camaro ss pulled up. Annabeth inwardly smirked. He car was a gift of Percy's father, Poseidon, for his birthday. Tony, Lily's boyfriend drooled thinking of having that car in his possession.

Everyone watched as a 6'2'' guy with a light tan stepped out of the car. He had this just-rolled-out –of- bed, wind-swept hair. His sea green eyes were covered-up by his sunglasses.

Each girl on the parking lot sighed when he closed the door of his car. You could see his muscles flex when he did so.

He wore a V-neck, sea green shirt with a black, faded jeans and black Vans.

He removed his glasses and again everyone let out a sigh by seeing his beautiful, sea green eyes. They swept over the parking lot until he found what he was looking for: a pair of grey eyes.

Tiana thought he was looking at her , who wouldn't look at her she thought, so she straighten up.

Percy started to make his way over and Tiana moved to, to meet him up in the middle, but she stopped shock when he just walked pass her.

Immediately Annabeth's arm came around his neck. ''You're late, Seaweed Brain.'' He chuckled while looking at her lips.'' I know, I forgot the route.''

At that she smiled. Typical her Seaweed Brain. She leaned up as he leaned down. But before they could kiss, someone cleared her throat. Annoyed Annabeth turned around. Her best friends where looking at in expectations. She smirked ''Guys, this is my boyfriend Percy. Seaweed Brain, this are my friends Lilly, Sandra and Emma. And that is the boyfriend of Lilly, Tony.''

A couple of ''nice to meet you's '' and '' hey's '' were passed.

''I told you I had a boyfriend.'', Annabeth said.

''So you're _my _Annie's supposed to be boyfriend'', a voice sneered at Percy. Percy and Annabeth turned around and Annabeth inwardly groaned. _Why of all the people, does Dane have to be here? _Dane was one of the guys who didn't know the meaning of no. If he had the opportunity he would ask Annabeth out.

''Yea, nice to meet you. I'm Percy.'', Percy gritted out while holding out his hand for Dane to shake. At least his mother taught him some manners.

Dane ignored Percy's hand and looked him up and down, then said ''You look like a prissy.''

Percy slowly retreated his hand. Something you should never do is piss of the son of Poseidon and Dane was dangerously close to the maximum mark. Firstly, he called Annabeth _his._ That disgusted Percy, girls weren't a possession. Then he called Annabeth _Annie_. And now he called him prissy, nobody did that except Clarisse.

Percy's eyes flashed as he glared at Dane, warning him to go any further. Dane gulped and fear appeared in his eyes, but he didn't change his posture.

''He, did Annie-'', Dane was caught off, because Percy punched him in the stomach and Annabeth gave him a good kick in the balls. He fell on the ground, while clutching his manhood, trying not to scream it out.

''Don't you ever,_ ever_ call me Annie again or that is the least problem you will have down there.'', Annabeth snarled.

The male population at the school, including Percy flinched at that last part.

Percy checked his watch. ''You know, we really should go now.'', he said

''That's sound good.'' Annabeth replied

Together they walked over to Percy's car and Percy being the gentleman that he is, opened the door for her.

The school watched as Percy drove of the parking lot. Tiana and Dane still speechless of what just happened. No one ever rejected her before and now she didn't have anything to harass Annabeth with. And Dane, well he was in too much pain, but at least it was effective. He wouldn't bother Annabeth again.

In the car, Annabeth turned to face Percy and said seriously: '' Seaweed Brain, I hope for both our sake's, you never come late again.'' Percy chuckled. ''Agreed''

**_Hope you liked it. Thnx to anyone who read this story. I really hope for reviews and/or follows._**

**_Ok other news: A guy on Wattpad named SaayaThunga, stole the story the Queen's Champion of Anaklusmos14. But at least that is solved now. But another story of 'his': Immortal Seas by TheseusLives is still there. I really hope that they solve this problem_**

**_My advice for the day:_**

**_All Together, Cousins by The Seven of Us_**


End file.
